


I need your help

by fangirl_is_who_i_am



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Practice Kissing, pining wally, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4267296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_is_who_i_am/pseuds/fangirl_is_who_i_am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick has a date and he's asking for Wally's help to prepare for it (based on a prompt) BIRDFLASH.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I need your help

**Author's Note:**

> based on prompt "anyway you could write a birdflash fanfiction where dick has a date and asks Wally for kissing lessons and then they fall in love, but kind of like the movie Some Kind of Wonderful?"   
> ok still haven't watched the movie but I tried my best. This whole idea is super out of my comfort zone but yay challenges :D it's really not my style so I hope it won’t suck too bad "^^  
> I finish 2 days ago but I was so busy I didn't even have the time to publish it! Sorry  
> Also dedicated to the wonderful itried (here on ao3) who really wanted some Wally angst <3 (go read her fics they're literally the best)  
> Have fun!

Robin was growing up.

He was 15 years old now, and had just had his first growth spurt, which definitely treated him well. He grew into his ears, not looking like an awkward Dumbo anymore, and his face lost most of its childish roundness. He filled out in the right places, not to mention he was almost a foot taller.

In other words- he was hot.

And Wally, well. He didn't fail to notice all of that.

No, not because he was shallow or superficial, that wasn't the reason. Wally noticed because he _paid attention_.

He paid attention ever since he fell in love with his best friend.

He didn't plan for it to happen, it just did. One moment he was admiring his best friend for being awesome, and the next he realized he wanted him to be more than his friend.

But he knew he didn't stand a chance. Robin was just too amazing, not to mention most likely straight.

And so Wally pined over his best friend, pretending to be just fine with all their closeness and acts of affection. When they cuddled, or hugged or even held hands for a moment, he tried to remember it was all platonic and swallow the sour lump in his throat. He could at least make the best out of the situation and enjoy it. He knew that if he babbled about his stupid feelings he'd ruin what they had and they'd never be able to get back to this kind of closeness.

So best friends they stayed. And as any guy would do, Robin turned to his best friend for advice in a very important matter.

You see, Wally wasn't the only one who noticed Robin's change. He knew this day would come, so he really didn't know _why_ , when Robin came to him seeking advice for his first date, _it hurt so much._

"Hey, bro." The Boy Wonder entered the kitchen and sat next to his best friend by the counter.

"Hi, man. What's up?" Wally finished the last bite of his sandwich and took a large gulp of water.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" The redhead was surprised by how timid Robin sounded.

"Of course." He said. He saw it was serious so he got up and nodded toward Robin's room.

"So," the black haired teen started as soon as he shut the door, "I kind of have a date."

Wally felt like he was punched in his stomach.

"Really?" He tried to act normal.

Robin went to his bed and took off his sunglasses, revealing his piercing blue eyes ( _damn those eyes)_.

"Yeah." He bit his lips and his face turned kind of pink.

Wally swallowed the sharp new lump in his throat and sat down next to his friend.

"With whom?"  He tried to sound interested.

"Someone from school asked me." Dick played with the corner of his blanket, avoiding eye contact.

"So, are you excited?"

The younger boy looked up at his friend and scratched the back of his head. "To be honest, I'm mostly nervous."

"Pff. You? Nervous? I bet you have girls falling to your feet all the time." _I mean did you look at yourself lately?_

"Shut up, dude." The acrobat punched his friend lightly on the shoulder, laughing a bit in embarrassment.

Wally smiled. No matter how painful this conversation was, spending time with Dick was always fun.

"Come on, Walls. It's- it's my first date. I need your help." He looked at the redhead, and Wally cursed the way his eyes were the perfect final touch for his perfect pleading puppy face.

"Help with what?" He asked, not liking where it was going.

"I don't know. You've been on dates, tell me what to do!"

"Uhm," the speedster started, "where are you going?"

"Er, well, we're going to eat dinner and then watch a movie I guess."

"Don't worry, bro, Wall-man got you." He put on the best grin he could manage and thought back to the few dates he had in his past. Dick turned his full attention to Wally, intending to observe everything he had to say.

"Well," the redhead said, "first you have the dinner. That's the part for you to get to know each other. You talk and you find what you have in common."

"Okay, that's not so bad, right?" Batman's protégé sighed in relief.

"Yeah," Wally laughed to reassure his friend. "Then come the fun part where you hold hands and make out in the movie theater."

"What?" Dick had his panic mode back full on. "Why?"

"You know, it's dark and you sit in the back and don't actually watch the movie." He explained. The thought of his best friend making out with some random girl made him feel sick

The younger boy swallowed nervously. "Wally I… I've never kissed anyone before. What if I completely mess this up?"

He couldn't believe his crush (the love of his life) was asking him for advice about kissing (a different person). "Don't worry, bro, just go with it."

"No, no I can't." He took one of Wally's hands with his two, as if begging him. "You kissed a few girls before, right? You gotta help me."

The speedster looked at his friend and knew it was a lost case. "Er." Okay, not matter whom he had this conversation with, it had to be awkward. "You just sort of- hm, get close to each other and maybe close your eyes, and just- just press your lips together?" He freed his hand from Dick's grasp and scratched the back of his head with it.

The acrobat didn't look any less nervous. "And?"

"And I don't know-" The redhead called in frustration. "I guess you just move your lips together and- you can use tongue too, if you want-" He stopped talking because this was getting way too uncomfortable for him.

Dick bit his lips again and looked at his friend. "Okay, please don't freak out but.. Can you show me?"

Wally froze. _Don't freak out?!_ He thought. Did Robin really want to _'practice'_ with him? Now it was his turn to bite his lower lip and turn away. He's dreamed about kissing his best friend for so long, but not like that. He didn't even think Dick knew he was bi. For him, it's just two straight best friends kissing. If he agreed, would that be tricking him?

"I'm sorry, dude." Dick interrupted his thoughts. "We don't have to… I don't want to make you uncomfortable… I don't want things to get weird between us."

Then again, Wally thought, he did want to help his friend. Just a completely innocent, platonic kiss. Harmless really.

"No, no, it's fine." He said out loud. "It won't be weird at all. I kissed plenty of people." He went back to his 'Wall-man' attitude. "And I mean, it's just to help you practice, right? It's what a best bro is for."

Dick looked at him, still worried. "Are you su-"

"Yeah, don't worry, man." Wally cut him off.

"Okay…" The younger teen trailed off, once again nervous. He fully turned to face the redhead, folding his left leg on the bed before scooting a bit closer.

_Okay, just get it over with_ , Wally thought to himself. He lifted one hand to cup Dick's face, while resting the other on his back to get him even closer.

Slowly, _gently_ , he leaned in closer and watched Dick's eyes flatter shut, just before their lips met.

It was better than everything he ever imagined.

Yes, at first Dick's inexperienced and unsure lips were stiff and unmoving, but after Wally rubbed his back soothingly, he relaxed.

The redhead then started to move his lips against the other teen, who flinched in surprised for a second and then immediately responded eagerly. Wally even might have slipped in a little tongue (this time Dick didn't flinch), but he didn't dare to be any bolder.

It lasted not much longer than a minute, and then it was over.

Wally was the one who pulled back, his face pink, before returning both his hands to his lap.

He looked at Dick and saw him staring at him with gazed eyes, and dare he say, a dreamy look on his face.

"Wow." He whispered, before licking his lips. "I mean," he blushed, "that was good."

What was Wally even thinking? It was such a big mistake, he should have just said no. he didn't think it was possible, but now when he actually got a taste of what he can't have, it hurt even more. Dick just looked so enchanted by the concept of kissing. It just didn't matter _whom_ he was kissing.

_That's it_ , Wally set his mind _, I'll just go to my room and sulk._

Before he could do anything though, Dick looked up again, staring at him with those damned blue eyes of his.

"Can we- can we try again?"

Well, Wally was screwed.

 

 

A couple of days later found Wally indeed sulking in his room in the Mountain. Ever since Dick's and his 'practice', he felt confused, hurt and more frustrated than ever. Dick's date was last night, and Wally dreaded the moment he'd come tell him all about it like any best friend would.

As if on cue, the thought only crossed his mind and a knock on the door was heard.

Well, he better get this over with.

"Come in." He said, and no matter the circumstances, he couldn’t help but cheer up to the sight of his best friend as he entered the room. "Hi man, how'd it go?"

Robin's face didn't give anything away. He sat on the bed next to the redhead and then smiled. "Well, it went pretty much like you said it would." He began, completely oblivious to the increasing pain in Wally's chest. He took off his sunglasses and put them on Wally's nightstand before elaborating. "We ate dinner and talked and he was pretty cool."

Wally's jaw dropped and his eyes widened. _Did he just say 'he'?_

"And then we went to the theater- he actually has a really good taste in movies." He chuckled, now playing with the edge of Wally's blanket.

_Now he definitely said 'he'._ Wally's mind was screaming. His thoughts ran a thousand miles per minute.

"And then we kissed." Dick finally looked up to meet Wally's eyes. "But after the movie we talked again and decided it was fun but there was no click, you know?"

Wally just gaped at him, nodding numbly.

The younger boy bit his lips. "And… and I realized kisses aren't always as er… magical."

The pain in Wally's chest started changing into something else. Could it be… hope?

The acrobat took the redhead's hand in his, making him look into his eyes." Wally, I think I love you."

Wally's face split into the widest grin and his heart almost burst, and the pain he used to have in his chest was completely replaced with a new feeling.  He leaned in to kiss Dick, this time really kiss him. No pretends, not so called "practice". A real kiss.

It wasn't the best, because Wally's lips couldn't stop the huge grin, but at the same time it was. Their lips moved in sync (the practice really did help), and their hearts beat together.

By the time they pulled apart, Dick had a matching grin, like he was infected, which you could say, actually was the case.

Before leaning in for a thousand more kisses, Wally opened his mouth for a different purpose.

"I think I love you, too."

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! All done :3  
> Hope you liked it! Dear anon- hope it was what you wanted I tried really hard^^  
> Also because this was really not my thing and I don't like the whole pining thing, I'm planning another version of this (blame itried) which will be just stupid dorks being cute and fluffy so yay :D  
> Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
